The present invention relates to a pump apparatus with a switching valve that includes a switching valve that is switchable among a plurality of destinations of a fluid and discharges a sucked fluid to a switched destination.
For example, in a drive device for an automobile described in Patent Document 1, a hydraulic control device that controls a supply of hydraulic pressure from a pump via a plurality of magnetic valves to a plurality of hydraulic cylinders, respectively, and performs connection and disconnection of a plurality of wet multiple disc clutches, respectively, is described.
Additionally, the present invention relates to a driving power transmission device that transmits driving power between two shaft members.
For example, in a driving power transmission device for an automobile (driving power distribution device) described in Patent Document 2, a driving power transmission device including an auxiliary transmission that shifts the power from an input shaft and transmits the power to a main output shaft, and a friction clutch that transmits a torque from the main output shaft to an auxiliary output shaft is described.    [Patent Document 1] JP-A-2009-269605    [Patent Document 2] JP-A-2008-114674